Forbidden Love between a Bat and a Wolf
by ECJBlover
Summary: After BD. Edward/Jacob slash; What if there was more to the hate between Edward and Jacob. What if the hate they feel for each other was actually misunderstood love and they didn't see it until everything was said and done? This is truely teen drama.Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Edward's P.O.V_

"Where the hell is that mutt?" screamed Rosalie.

For the past 15 to 20 minutes, she has been complaining about Jacob being last, which he is. Emmett tried to calm her down, but after she promised that she would no longer let him fuck her for 3 months, he gave up, for fear of being denied sex. He also stated that he wasn't going to die for a wolf. Everyone was already on the edge with Jacob.

"If that damn dog doesn't get here soon, I'm going to chop his cock off!!!"

The moment that sentence left her lips, every male in the room, either, crossed their legs or folded their hands in front of them or in their lap. While I, personal, didn't like Jacob, I had, silently, prayed that he would get here soon. No man deserves that, vampire or wolf. While we waited, I couldn't help but think back to the past 2 years.

A lot has happened. After the shit with the Elder vampires cooled down, Bella and I started worrying about Renesmee. Because she was growing faster than a human, we had to move. We didn't want people to get suspicious of us. Bella was o.k. with it, knowing that if the Elders came back to Forks, Charlie would be protected by the wolves. But Renesmee was a different story. She refused to leave Forks and leave her Jacob behind.

I tried to explain to her that bringing him would be a bad idea, but she wouldn't budge. So after a lot of persuasion toward the wolf Elders, we were able to bring Jacob with us, much to Renesmee's pleasure and my displeasure.

So now here we are, in the living room of our new 2-story house, waiting for Jacob to come before Rosalie destroys the house. Today was our first day at Liberty High and we were already late. But some of us didn't care, since we've been going to school for over 50 years. We were just hoping he would get here before Rosalie got a butcher knife from the kitchen.

* * *

Reviews are welcome. But be nice. I'm new. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Edward's P.O.V_

1:25; 1:24; 1:23

I could hear Rosalie counting down in her head. Jacob only had 1 minute and 23 seconds left before Rosalie went into the kitchen and got the butcher knife. Renesmee was praying in her mind, that Jacob would make it. Bella was doing same. The rest of the family was wondering, why we didn't just leave without him. The answer to that simple question was Renesmee. She wanted to experience her first day of school with Jacob.

While my family was preoccupied, I, myself, was looking for Jacob with my mind. With my mind's eye, I could see Jacob running toward the house and to the front door.

"He's coming", I my announcement, Rosalie run into the kitchen and came back out with the butcher knife.

"What the hell is that for?" screamed Bella.

"It's for Jacob. He only has 15 seconds left, and then he's dead. He'll never make it." Rosalie explained, with a smile on her started to count out loud.

15; 14; 13; 12; 11

Everyone turn to the door. Rosalie raised her arm up and back getting ready to throw it. Bella and Renesmee were praying that Jacob would walk through the door before the 10 seconds were up. Oddly enough, I heard myself wish for the same thing. I ignored it.

10; 9; 8; 7; 6

With my mind's eye, I saw Jacob reach the front porch and bend over to catch his breath. Once his breathing went back to normal and his heart slowed, he reached for the door handle and turned it.

5; 4; 3; 2; 1.

The moment she said 1, Rosalie release the knife. It was also the moment the door opened, everyone froze and I saw blurriness.

* * *

I would like to thank kk and Rhondeez for their comments and I also would like to thank the people who put my story on their story alerts. I hope to make you proud. I have the next 3 chapters all ready to go but I won't post them until this chapter and the last one gets at least 10 or more comments. So if you want to know what happens next, try and get more people to read my story and comment. Try your friends. Until next time. Ciao. :) ECJBLover :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is. Chapter 3. YAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!Did Jacob get hit or did Rose miss? Read on to find out. Hope you enjoy. :)

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: Edward's POV_

Silence and Darkness.

Those were the only two things surrounding me. No thoughts were running though my mind, mine or my family's. I thought maybe I fainted. But that thought went away, when I realize I'm a vampire and it's impossible for me to faint. While trying to understand the complete silence in my head, I felt something move under me. I opened my eyes to see nothing but white. It wasn't until it moved that I realized that whatever it was; was wrapped around me. It was hot, but felt warm against my back. It sent tingles down my spine.

I lifted my head and found myself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes. They seemed to have hypnotized me, because I couldn't look away nor did I want to. They looked like pools of dark chocolate and it felt like I could drown in them.

I lifted myself a little more and found myself face to face with Jacob. I then realized that it was him that was under me and that the surrounding whiteness was his arms wrapped around me. But what surprised me more was that he felt quite nice under me and that I didn't want to get off of him. I looked back into his eyes and saw surprise, confusion and lust.

Being this close to him, I decided to take a good look at him. Besides his eyes, he had a strong nose and high cheekbones. There were laugh lines around his mouth and worry lines across forehead. It made me wonder if he was still worried about the Elder Vampires. My eyes traveled farther down to his lips. The moment my eyes latched onto his lips, a warm feeling went through me and settled in my stomach. It shocked me.

I was then bombarded with the thought of what Jacob's lips would feel like on mine. Without even realizing it, I was lowering my body onto his. I lowered my lips towards his. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and it sent shock waves though me. I saw him close his eyes before I closed mine. I was a centimeter from his lips.

Then.....Nothing. I felt strong arms around my waist, lifting me up. I opened my eyes to see Bella and Renemee kneeling on both side of Jacob. He was sitting up, with a shocked look on his face. The strong arms released me. I turned around to see that it was Emmett who had lifted me.

"Are you ok, bro?" he asked.

Before I could answer, two bodies slammed into my back and wrapped their arms around me. I turned around to see that it was Bella and Renesmee. They were thanking me for saving Jacob. I didn't understand what they meant until I realize we were outside. I had pushed Jacob out of the doorway before the knife touched him.

I looked toward Jacob to see him now standing up, with Rosalie in front of him with her head down. She was apologizing with a disgusted sneer planted on her face. Alice was behind her making sure she actually apologized. After she was done, she announced that she and Alice were going to the cars. Jasper followed close behind. Bella followed soon after, once she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Once Renesmee made sure Jacob was ok, she headed for the cars.

In my mind, I could hear Emmett ask the question again. I turned toward him and nodded my head. With his question answered, he flashed a smile, patted me on the back and headed for the cars. It was just Jacob and I left. There was an awkward silence. He opened his mouth to say something, but I already knew what he was going to say.

I answered him, "You're Welcome."

A shocked expression appeared on his face, before it was replace with one of anger.

"Don't read my mind, you blood-sucking leech", he growled at me.

I nodded my head. With that, he stomped toward the car. I watched his retreating back; his shoulders slouched like he was tired. I know he told me not to read his mind, but I couldn't help but over hear him think, "This is going to be one hell of a school year."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Reviews=Love and faster updates. :) Caio!!! ECJBLover :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, here is chapter 4. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Edward's POV

**While the girls took Alice's Porsche, the guys and I took Emmett's Hummer. Emmett was driving and Jasper was next to him, which left the back seat for Jacob and I. Jacob was pressed as close as he could against the door, while I was sitting comfortably next to him.**

**I tried to see what Jacob was thinking, but I guess he knew I would try to look into his mind, because when I tried, all I could hear was him counting the trees going by in his mind. Seeing as how I couldn't read his thoughts, I decide to try and sort through my own.**

_Why in the hell did I try to kiss him? I don't even like him. I mean he tried to take Bella from me, he imprinted with Bella and Renesmee, and it's pretty much natural to hate him seeing as how he's a wolf and I'm a bat. But, why didn't I get off him when I had the chance. Actually, why didn't he just push me off? I'm pretty sure he hates me just as much as I hate him. And, why did I see lust in his eyes?_**With these questions in mind, I looked toward Jacob to see that he was watching me. When he realized that I caught him staring, he turned away and stared out the window. I tried to read his mind again, but all I got was him counting backwards from 100 in Spanish.**

**Seeing as how he wasn't paying any attention to me, I took this time to really look at him. Because it was summer, he had his hair cut short and spiked to give him a sexy rocker look. His tanned skin brought out his dark brown eyes and full lips. His face no longer had the roundness you would have as child and teenager; it was now the face of man.**

**His body matched his face. You could see his tan, ripped chest and abdomen through his white shirt. And seeing as how he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, it looked like his arms were going to bust through the sleeves. Also his black pants were hugging him in all the right places. He pretty much looked like a Greek god in his uniform. I wouldn't be surprised, if the moment he stepped out of the car, all the girls fell to his feet.**

**I looked back up at his face to see that he was looking at me again. But, this time he didn't look away. He looked into my eyes. All of a sudden, I got an impulse to touch him. But, of course, I didn't want to draw attention towards us. Suddenly, his eyes looked away from mine and downward. I followed his eyes to see that our hands were quite close to each other.**

**I looked up at him to see that he was no longer looking at me, but out the window. This meant I would have to make the first move. I moved my eyes back to the front of the car. Without looking at our hands or understanding why, I grabbed Jacob's hand and held it so that our palms touched. He shifted his hand so that our fingers intertwined.**

**I couldn't help but notice how his hot skin felt warm against my icy cold skin and how his hand almost fit perfectly with mine. It also didn't escape my attention about how touching his skin sent warm tingles running through my body.**

_**Maybe I should rethink about what I said about hating him**_**.**

* * *

Sorry, it took so long to update. Computer was being mean to me. :) Reviews = Gay love(if you're a girl) and Straight love( if you're a guy) ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Jacob's POV_

_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?__I mean I kind of figured Edward was gay (I mean have you seen how he dresses!), but why would he try and kiss me? Also, if he's gay, then why is he still with Bella?__Aaaaahhhhh! THAT ASS! __If he hurts Bella, I'm going to ring that prefect little neck of his or shove my fist in his prefect kissable mouth._

**The moment that thought went through my mind, I felt a fuzzy tingle and I knew Edward was trying to read my mind, so I started counting the trees, that went by, in my head. The moment the felling went away, I went back to thinking.**

_WHAT THE HELL?__Why did I just think his mouth was prefect and kissable? There is no way in hell that I'm gay. Edward: YYYEEESSS! ME: HHEELLLL NNOO! And anyway, even If I was gay (which I'm not!), why would I go for a selfish, stuck-up ass like him? I mean, what's so good about him?_

I looked towards Edward. He was looking out the window, with his arm prodded against the door and his chin in his hand. From the look on his face, you could tell he was thinking.

_Ok. What's so great about him? I see nothing that makes him so great. So what if he has beautiful eyes that look like liquid bronze when he's not hungry. So what if he has beautiful, fair white skin and a face that looks like it was sculpted from marble. And also, who gives a rat's ass if he has thin, kissable lips with a pink tinge._

I focused my eyes back on to Edward to see that he was now looking back at me. When I realized he caught me staring, I turned away and looked back out the window. When I felt the fuzzy feeling again, I started counting back from 100 in Spanish. After a minute or so, the feeling went away, but was replaced with a feeling of being watched.

All I could feel were his eyes running across my face and down my body. The feel of his eyes on me sent a warm feeling into the pit of my stomach. All I could think was

_Why does having him notice me make me feel all tingly inside? I shouldn't care. That's not right. I don't care. I hate him and he hates me. That's all there is to it. And nothing will change my mind. And beside I have Reneemee._

With that in mind, I looked back towards him. He was still looking at my body. That warm feeling came back. I ignored it. A minute or two went by before he finally looked up. And when he did, I looked straight into his eyes. I couldn't help thinking that he had beautiful hazel eyes. Immediately, the warm feeling came crashing back and I had the sudden urge to feel his skin against mine. When I could no longer take the intensity stare, I looked down and saw that our hands were close. In the corner of my eye, I saw him look down as well.

Instead of moving my hand, I turned back to the window. I feel his eyes on me again.

_If he wan_ts somethin_g to happen, he will have to start it himself. I'm no girl. AND WHY AM I THINKING THIS AGAIN! I'M NOT GAY! I HATE HIM AND LOVE RENEEMEE! I'M NOT GAY! I'M NOT G-._

Before I could finish my thought, I felt Edward grab my hand and place it in his with our palms touching. Without meaning to, I shifted my hand so that our fingers intertwined.

It didn't escape my mind that his icy cold skin felt cool against my fiery hot skin. Also, I couldn't help but admit that our touching made that warm feeling come with a vengeance.

_Maybe I should rethink some things._


End file.
